It is intended to focus and concentrate on the biosynthesis and molecular biology of action of cytochalasin D (CD). The goals include: verification of the acetate-polymalonate-phenylalanine route to CD; isolation and characterization of congeneric substances and precursors; determination of structure-function relationships of various derivatives and chemically degraded products; continued exploration of CD-target sites within various cultured mammalian cell lines; investigation of the binding of tritiated-CD to subcellular fractions; more detailed examination of the interaction of CD with actomyosins, especially myosin; and examination of the phylogenetic pattern of eukaryotic susceptability to CD.